¿Quién podrá ser?
by Tonks Nat
Summary: Hay un visitante inesperado en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Es el trabajo de Tonks resolver esta situación.


1995

Nymphadora Tonks estaba buscando chocolate en la cocina de Grimmauld Place para después unirse a Remus y Sirius en la biblioteca. Fue entonces cuando oyó un golpe procedente de la puerta principal. No podría ser alguien de la Orden; tuvieron una reunión hace solo dos días.

Justo al comienzo de ese verano se descubrió que Ojoloco había sido secuestrado durante todo un año y un mortífago había robado su identidad. Tomó a todos sorpresa. Alastor Moody era conocido por su extrema precaución, "Vigilancia constante" era como su eslogan. Es por eso que él era la última persona que alguien esperaba que ocurriera algo así. Ahora eso era un recordatorio de lo mal que iban las cosas en esos días, especialmente para Nymphadora, la protegida de Ojoloco.

Es así que Tonks rápidamente pensó en la posibilidad de que un intruso fuera la fuente del ruido y cambió de forma a la de un viejo hombre intimidante para asustar a quien estuviera allí y de paso no delatarse sobre ser parte de la Orden en caso de que fuera un mortífago o un trabajador del Ministerio. Podría fácilmente ser Kreacher haciendo Dios sabe qué, pero era mejor estar preparado.

Se acercó a la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y, efectivamente, había una persona. Una adolescente que parecía tener unos catorce años y cabello negro desordenado, ojos verdes y facciones que a Tonks le resultaban familiares, aunque no podía decir por qué. Por supuesto que no importaba cómo se veía, estos días eso no era garantía de nada, Nymphadora lo sabía mejor que nadie. No la había notado aún porque estaba mirando a su alrededor aparentemente confundido. Entonces ella todavía tenía el elemento sorpresa, perfecto.

Con la voz más grave que pudo alcanzar, ordenó "Suelta la varita", su propia varita alzada.

Saltó un poco cuando la miró, sacó la varita del bolsillo y lentamente la colocó en el suelo. Luego él levantó sus manos para que ella lo viera mientras preguntaba "¿Quién eres?" Ella levantó una ceja "Debería preguntarte lo mismo. Ahora, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? " " En el autobús ", respondió simplemente como si invadir la casa de alguien no fuera gran cosa, aunque sí parecía algo intimidado por ella. "Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que conoces este lugar? ¿Alguien te envió? " " ¿Qué? ¡No! Nadie me envío, yo ya conocía este lugar, mi padrino es el dueño. Vine aquí para ver cómo está. ¿Eres su amigo?" Luego miró su túnica y dijo "Eres un auror. ¿Está en problemas?"

Tonks estaba asombrada, ¿podría ser éste el famoso Niño Que Vivió? Bueno, tenía la edad adecuada, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y afirmó ser el ahijado de Sirius. Pero eso no podía ser correcto, Harry estaba con su familia muggle, la Orden planeaba ir por él la próxima semana y todo. Además la gente siempre decía que se parecía bastante a su padre, Remus y Sirius le habían mostrado sus fotos y este chico con trabajo se asemejaba a James. Sumado a eso le faltaban los característicos lentes y, ahora que miraba con atención, su famosa cicatríz.

Ignorando su pregunta, ella hizo una propia "¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" El chico pareció darse cuenta de que ella no iba a responder su pregunta o tal vez sabía que no debía meterse con un auror, de cualquier forma dijo " No lo hice. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Lupin ".

"¡¿Lupin?! ¿Eres familiar de Remus Lupin?" Eso explicaría por qué parecía tan familiar.

"Bueno sí. Soy su hijo." Su hijo. Remus Lupin tiene un hijo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por supuesto Sirius sería su padrino y no necesitaría a Dumbledore ni a nadie más para que lo acompañara, probablemente ya sabía de Grimmauld Place mucho antes que ella. Y realmente se parecía a Remus, incluso su pelo, que ahora se parecía un poco más al marrón arenoso del pelo Lupin.

Parecía orgulloso de decir que era su hijo. Qué diferente de su padre que nunca lo había mencionado. Eso también tenía sentido ahora. Desde que conoció a Remus en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch había existido una especie de conexión entre ellos, pero siempre parecía haber algo que lo molestaba, que lo mantenía alejado. Primero pensó que era su licantropía, pero luego comenzó a conocerlo mejor y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser eso porque él era una persona tan increíble que algo como una enfermedad no podía eclipsar todo el resto de su ser.

Tener un hijo en el otro lado ... Tal vez no lo había planeado y había sido cosa de una noche; Sin embargo, Remus no parecía ser ese tipo de hombre. ¿Por qué nadie había mencionado al chico antes? ¿Quién era la madre? ¿Dónde vivia el niño? Porque claramente no era aquí. ¿Por qué Remus pasaba tanto tiempo aquí si tenía un hijo? Tal vez vivía con su madre, pero nuevamente ¿quién era su madre? ¿Estaba Remus casado? ¿Estaba divorciado? ¿Sabía que él tenía un hijo? Pero, ¿cómo podría no saberlo y que Sirius fuera su padrino? Eso no tenía sentido.

Tal vez este chico no era quien decía ser; Se sabía que Remus y Sirius habían sido parte de la primera Orden, ¿verdad? Alguien podría haber usado esta información para crear este falso personaje. ¿Y con el hecho de que su cabello parecía seguir cambiando de color? Tal vez era Ojoloco tratando de probarla. O tal vez era un intento de Sirius y Remus de pasar un buen rato burlándose de ella.

Había solo una forma de descubrir la verdad. "¡LUNÁTICO!" Ella gritó hacia las escaleras, ahora con su voz real. Unos segundos después, Sirius, siendo aún más entrometido que Kreacher, bajaba las escaleras con Remus justo detrás de él. Tonks regresó a su forma real, "Bien, están los dos están aquí. Este chico dice que ha venido aquí para 'Ver cómo estás', Sirius. "

* * *

 _No poseo ninguna propiedad de Harry Potter, ni gano dinero por escribir esta historia._

 _Se agradecen todos los comentarios y criticas constructivas (también sugerencias para el seguimiento de la historia) ._


End file.
